


Inspirations

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Acrophobia, Anxiety, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt, "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!"





	Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting. I couldn't get it to work.

Davey Jacobs, despite his constant insistence to the contrary, was a pessimistic person. He was always available to his friends and family may they have need of someone to talk them out of something. He excelled in finding the various faults in many of his boyfriend’s plans, sure, but his seemed a little above his pay grade.   
“Jack, this is an extraordinarily bad idea.”   
“I'm fine! You're fine! We're all fine! Relax, Davey.” Davey was not eased.   
“We’re not fine! Jack, we’re six stories up and I don't like heights.” He seemed to have an edge of panic in his voice, and Jack quickly put his hand on Davey’s chest and pulled their foreheads together.   
“You're okay. Davey, it's just for a few minutes. The sunset looks so pretty up here. Please?” Davey bit his lip and nodded, though he could feel the anxiety mounting. David Jacobs loved many things. He loved his family, his friends, his boyfriend. He loved reading, and classical music, and Jack’s art. He loved the fall, and the cozy sweaters that accompanied it. He did not, however, love heights. So standing there, on a rooftop, was not a fun experience for him. Jack was always very sensitive to his anxiety, but he seemed so caught up in the sunset that he couldn't help himself. “Davey!” He shouted, snapping his boyfriend out of his own head. “I'm going to get sit on the edge, but you should stay here in the middle.”  
“No!” Davey shouted.  
“Why not?”  
“I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!” Jack deflated and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Davey.   
“Okay, Davey; if it stresses you out this much we should go.”   
On the street, walking while holding Jack’s hand, Jack acting like nothing had happened, Davey couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.   
“I'm sorry.” He said. Jack looked at him inquisitively.   
“About what?”  
“Taking you away from your inspiration.” Jack stopped them and turned to face David.   
“Davey, honey, look at me.” He put his hand under Davey’s chin and turned his head to face him.   
“Never apologize about that. You can't help your nervousness. Besides, I don't need no stupid sunset because you're my inspiration.” David snorted and laughed.   
“That's cheesy.” Jack smirked.   
“I can't help it! It's true! But for the record, baby, there was no chance of me dying. I'm fine and I'll always be here with you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Leave prompts! My newsies tumblr is uniond-we-stand.


End file.
